


Contagio

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dracothon, Gen, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-06
Updated: 2011-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-25 18:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronald Weasley se niega a aceptar que su amigo del alma sea otra víctima del mal de los Malfoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contagio

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. Yo sólo pongo las ganas de contar un relato distinto esta vez...  
> Publicado originalmente: Comunidad Dracothon Livejournal.

 

 

Ron no odiaba a Malfoy, a Draco Malfoy para ser más exactos.

Lo detestaba con todas sus fuerzas, es cierto, pero no llegaba a odiarlo. Se repetía día sí y día también que él era mejor persona que ese estúpido, egolátra, malcriado y cobarde hurón saltarín y que por ello no debía tener en cuenta sus provocaciones. Sin embargo, para ser francos, el menor de los varones Weasley reconocía que fracasaba estrepitosamente en sus buenos propósitos casi a diario... Y ahora encima era peor que cuando eran sólo adolescentes y compartían clases. Porque ahora veía a cada momento la sonrisita de superioridad jodidamente Slytherin que era una marca casi genética del aristocrático rubio .

Giró para mirar a Harry y lo vio. Vio esa sonrisa dirigida exclusivamente a su novio, quien estaba parado junto al ministro italiano y le devolvió el horrible gesto, incluyendo ¡Cómo no! al mismo Ron en él. El colorado sólo pudo gemir en silencio. ¡Harry, su amigo, su hermano Harry estaba contagiado! Era un mal letal sin duda porque al mirarlo seriamente la sonrisita de superioridad jodidamente Slytherin y perfeccionada por los Malfoy iluminaba siniestramente sus facciones. Sí, era siniestro, por mucho que Ginny y Hermione juraran que "eso" fuera sexy...

  
[   
](http://s1106.photobucket.com/albums/h367/intimisky/banners%20_dracothon_harrython/?action=view&current=reto01premio-fic.png)   



End file.
